


Lee, Meet Serenity

by tommygirl



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Firefly
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, F/M, Multiverse Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lee Adama finds himself in a strange galaxy, he finds help in the least likely place and quickly develops a fondness for Kaylee Frye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lee, Meet Serenity

Lee Adama glanced around the area as he landed his Viper down on what appeared to be a makeshift runway. He was in a city, none that he was familiar with, but it was a busy area filled with ships incoming and outgoing. He was relieved to have spotted the city since his Viper was about out of steam, even if he didn’t have any idea where he was. He brought his ship to a stop and noticed the various ships in port all around him. No signs of the Cylons or the devastation they brought with them, and he couldn’t decide if that was a good or bad thing.

He tried again to get a signal on his radio, but it was frakked from his encounter with that last raider. All the electrical in his viper was messed up to the point that he wasn’t even sure if the Chief would be able to fix it.

That, of course, was dependent upon the notion that Lee could get back to the rest of the fleet.

He groaned and muttered, “Hold it together, Lee. Perfectly good reason for what happened.”

Things had been going routine enough. He and a few of the other pilots out on their normal flights ran into a few raiders prior to the fleet’s next jump, and they had chased them off. Lee had been on the tail of one raider that had been heading straight for the Galatica when something had happened. In all his years of flying, he had never seen anything like it or knew how to handle his Viper in its presence. He went on instinct, trying to keep his small fighter from ripping to shreds. It was almost unbearable for a good minute or so and then…nothing. Everything was still and there was light and other ships heading for a planet.

Lee had assumed it was some sort of wormhole that he had gotten pulled into, the ghoulish reasoning for whenever a pilot went out on a routine run and never returned. As he observed the crowds on the planet, he knew that there was no other explanation for what had happened or how he had gotten to this place.

He prayed to the Gods that he hadn’t brought that Cylon Raider with him. No other galaxy deserved the annihilation the Cylons seemed hellbent on delivering.

Lee gathered his wits, knowing that he couldn’t sit there all day, and removed his gear before hopping out of his Viper. It had been far too long since he had been on firm ground. His trip to Kobol had lasted only long enough to rescue their missing crew and get back to Galatica. He missed it. He loved flying, but there was something exceptional about being grounded too.

“Hey mister, what kind of ride is that?”

Lee turned around and locked eyes on a pretty brunette. She smiled at him, twirling her parasol in her hands, and placed her hand on the front of his Viper. He knew he should be more suspicious – _who knew if this wasn’t the next step in the Cylons’ plans? What if she was a Cylon?_ – but her eyes were pure and full of emotion and unlike anything he had ever seen before. If Lee had needed any more proof that the Cylons weren’t around, it was obvious in the innocence pooling in this young woman’s eyes.

She shook her head and said, “Whatever it is, it’s none too happy with you.”

Lee couldn’t help but smile. He replied, “I got that feeling too.” He removed his gloves and extended his hand to the girl. He looked around and wondered if this was Earth. The President had been convinced that she would lead the people to Earth, but Lee tended to agree with his father on that one. Earth was a myth and, therefore, this couldn’t be Earth.

“Don’t be silly. We ain’t lived on earth hundreds ‘a years. I heard they moved us all out here when things got real bad, but that was long before our time,” the girl replied. She said, “Did you hurt yourself on landing or something? We have a doctor that could—“

Lee frowned when he realized he had said that aloud. Then, her words began to sink in and he felt a small twinge of hope, something he hadn’t felt in quite some time. Earth had existed at one time. The prophecies were true and the President was right. His smiled broadened and he said, “I’m Lee Adama.”

“Kaylee Frye.”

“And you’ve heard of Earth?”

Kaylee stared at him for a second and said, “Cap’n don’t like when I pick up strays, unless he asks for ‘em special, but you look harmless enough.” She lowered her parasol and took his hand. She said, “You’re coming with me to see the doc. Can’t leave you wandering around on a strange planet when you’re not right in the head.”

“I’m not injured. We’ve been searching for the thirteenth colony for so long and I find it by accident,” Lee paused to chuckle and met her perplexed gaze. He doubted she knew what he was talking about. He wasn’t sure that it made much sense to him at the moment – that Earth really did exist, but got destroyed a long time ago. Had the Cylons come for them too?

Kaylee wasn’t waylaid by anything he said. She shook her head and pulled him a few hundred yards to another ship. As they entered the cargo bay area, she opened her arms wide and said, “Lee, meet Serenity, the most beautiful ship in all the galaxy.”

Lee tried to see it the way Kaylee did, but to him it was another run-of-the-mill, dilapidated ship. Her smile was contagious though and he didn’t want to hurt her feelings, so he replied, “Nice ship.”

Kaylee raised her hand and turned around to face him. She said, “Wait right here for a second. I’m gonna take care of a few things.”

Lee nodded, glancing around the immediate area. He still couldn’t wrap his brain around any of this. One minute he was on a routine sweep of the area before the fleet’s jump and the next thing he knew, he was in another galaxy, the remnants of the world his people were so desperate to find. He kept himself from focusing on the negative of all of this – like the improbability of getting home and the fact that everyone would think he was crazy.

“Deep breaths, Lee. You’ll figure something out,” he told himself, though he wasn’t sure he believed it. Frankly, he wasn’t sure he believed much of anything at the moment, except a strange feeling in his gut that he could trust Kaylee to help him.

**

Kaylee made her way through the ship. She couldn’t get the stranger’s, _he said his name was Lee_ , face out of her head. Inara would tease her that she had another crush, and he was good looking, but it was more than that. There was something about the guy that made her want to wrap him up in her arms and promise to take care of him. The Captain would make a fuss, holler on about how she can’t trust everyone, but it was worth it to help Lee, even if he kept talking awful strange.

When she saw Simon working with River, she smiled and said, “Just the person I was looking for.”

“Oh?”

“Well, one of them anyway. I have a patient for you,” Kaylee replied.

“He’s a fighter, Simon. They want them all dead because God wants it.”

“River…” Simon began.

River turned to Kaylee and added, “He was separated from his people.”

Kaylee had yet to figure out how River could do that, but it never ceased to amaze her. She smiled and said, “That would explain the crazy talk. I think he got hit in the head.”

Simon grabbed his bag off the counter, ordered River to wait in the med bay, and followed Kaylee. Simon asked, “Are you supposed to—“

“Bring strangers aboard? No. But I couldn’t resist. He looked so lost and alone. Besides, my gut tells me he’s harmless.”

“Is your gut often right?”

“Sometimes.”

“That’s reassuring.”

Kaylee rolled her eyes. Before she could respond, she noticed Wash. She moved over next to him, hooked her arm around his, and replied, “If it isn’t my favorite pilot.”

“I already told you, Kaylee. Mal said to make due with the parts ya got. Unless you have a kidney to sell, I suggest we both just prepare a nice ‘I told you so’ for when the Alliance captures us all,” Wash said.

She placed her head on his shoulder and said, “This ain’t about parts. I need you to pick up a ship and bring it on board.”

Wash raised his eyebrows and asked, “Since when do we bring ships aboard?”

“I don’t even know if it’s a ship. I reckon it’s an itty bitty transport pod of some sort, but I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“Kaylee, Mal’s head is going to explode when he—“

“KAYLEE!”

“I think the Captain’s found him. I better get out there before he lets Jayne tie him to the outside of the ship,” Kaylee replied.

She hurried toward the sounds of booming voices, mostly the Captain and Jayne having a go, and placed herself between Lee and Mal. He didn’t look any worse for the wear, considering how intimidating those two could be. She offered her biggest smile to the Captain and said, “Hey Captain, you’re back early.”

“Good thing too, seeing as we seem to have a stow-away on Serenity.”

Kaylee glanced at Lee and smiled before turning back around. She said, “It’s not stowing away if I invited him on board.”

“And exactly when did I hand over reign of my ship to you, missy?”

“Stop acting all angry.”

“I _am_ angry.”

“No you’re not. You were angry when Jayne took your collection of coins and sold them—“

Mal glanced at Jayne, “So that _was_ you.”

“She’s trying to change the subject. I betcha she’s planning to tie the guy to her bed, seeing it’s been so long and we all know the doc ain’t up to the challenge,” Jayne muttered. Off the looks on everyone’s faces, Jayne shrugged. He started to back away from them and said, “If you decide you need someone for torturing, let me know. Otherwise, I’m going to clean Vera and get some supper.”

“Vera?” Lee asked.

Kaylee sighed, wishing he hadn’t spoken and that maybe the Captain had forgotten he was there, and Mal replied, “His gun, and you better give me a good reason why I shouldn’t let him use it on you.”

“Captain, he don’t belong here more’n the rest of us,” Kaylee replied. She stepped closer to Mal and whispered, “River says he’s a soldier’s got misplaced.”

Mal crossed his arms and said, “All the more reason not to bring him aboard. We have a whole shipful of problems already, Kaylee, or need I remind you of such things?”

“No, sir, but he could come in handy.”

“How do you figure that?”

“I’m sure that Lee here is more than willing to pay for our services. Right?” Kaylee replied. She glanced at Lee and motioned for him to respond.

Lee nodded and said, “Yeah, sure.”

Mal rolled his eyes and shook his head. Kaylee knew that expression. It was his best curmudgeon face that said he really didn’t want to get a reputation for being a good guy, but Kaylee knew better. Sure enough, Mal placed his hands on Kaylee’s shoulders and said, “He is your responsibility for the time being. And if I decide that this ain’t worthwhile, I’ll dump him on the next planet.”

“You’re the best, Captain.”

Kaylee beamed as Mal stalked off toward his quarters. She turned around to Lee and asked, “Where’d Simon go?”

“The doctor? He started to examine me when we were interrupted and he was ordered back to the medical room.”

Kaylee took his hand and said, “He left you without even checking you out? We gotta remedy that.”

**

Lee sat on the table while the doctor checked out his vitals and made him stare at a little light and follow it with his eyes. He glanced at Kaylee who was sitting on another table along side another young woman with wild eyes. She had the look of some of his pilots, and he couldn’t help but think about the horrors she must’ve endured.

“The government tested on me,” she spoke up.

Lee glanced at her as Simon dropped his instruments on the floor. Kaylee laughed and said, “For an outlaw, you still got no idea how to act, do ya, Simon?” She motioned to Lee and said, “He don’t care. He ain’t from around here.”

River nodded and said, “He’s not. He’s lost.”

Lee pointed at the girl and asked, “How does she know that?”

“No one really knows,” Kaylee paused and ran her fingers through River’s hair before going on, “River’s special.” Kaylee hopped down and stood in front of him. She said, “So where you from?”

“Caprica.”

“Never heard of it. Is it one of them little ones in the outer territories?”

Lee glanced at the doctor and asked, “Are we done?”

“Yes. You’re perfectly healthy.”

Lee focused on Kaylee and said, “Now that I’ve allowed you to have me poked and prodded, I should be on my way.”

Kaylee placed her hands on his shoulders and forced him to stay seated. For such a tiny thing, Lee noted, she sure was spry. She ordered, “You’re not going anywhere. It’s not safe out there for a guy like you.”

“I promise you that I can take care of myself.”

“Maybe in your own world, but things are different here. People take to thieving and all sorts of things to get by,” she said. She glanced around and said, “The Captain agreed to let you stay aboard Serenity for the time being. How about I show you the ins and outs of this beauty?”

“It’s very nice of you to offer, Kaylee, but I really need to find a way back home.”

“And I aim to help you as best I can, but that’s gonna take some time.”

“I appreciate the help and you’re kindness, but…” Lee paused, unsure of how much information he could share with her before he sounded insane. He wasn’t sure how to say that he had been in a different galaxy entirely before a wormhole swallowed up his Viper. He took a deep breath, met her amused grin, and said, “We are in the middle of a war. I don’t have time to waste, even in such pleasant company. Both the President and my father are depending on me and—”

Kaylee grinned and replied, “You work for your president? How fancy! Do you go to galas and dance with women in beautiful gowns?”

Lee enjoyed the faraway gaze on Kaylee’s face. He said, “I doubt any would have looked nearly as beautiful as you.”

Kaylee’s head shot up at that comment and she swatted him, “Get out. Me? I’m a grease monkey, not a refined lady.”

“I tend to prefer the grease monkeys myself. And there isn’t much time for big galas or dancing back home. All of our lands were destroyed; most of the people died during our enemy’s initial attack. Right now being the President’s liaison means working to come up with ways to ensure the continuation of the human race.”

Lee watched Kaylee’s body stiffened and she glanced from Simon to River. She sighed and motioned for them to leave. Once they were alone, Lee noticed how Kaylee’s normally bright demeanor changed to something sadder. She said, “I had your clunker of a ship brought on board so that I could take a look at it when I’m not busy with keeping Serenity up and running.”

“You don’t have—”

“There ain’t a machine that I can’t fix, Lee,” she replied. She took his hand in hers and said, “And it sounds like you’re needed back home. I reckon if you could get here, we can get you there. I’m not much with plans, but the Captain will think of something.”

“He doesn’t like me, Kaylee.”

Kaylee waved him off and said, “That’s his way, is all. If he didn’t like you just fine, you wouldn’t be here.”

Lee hopped off the table and stared down at Kaylee. He realized that he still wasn’t wearing his shirt and that the two of them were no more than centimeters apart. He shut his eyes, resisting the urge to kiss her. He was usually much more composed than this and he couldn’t figure out if it was getting caught up in the situation or the way her hair fell in her eyes that made him feel that way.

Lee cleared his throat and said, “Thank you for everything. I guess the Gods are with me if they led me to you.”

Kaylee’s smile grew bigger and she said, “See. You were meant to end up on Serenity. She’s saved more than one of us in her time. Maybe she’ll be able to do the same for you.”

“You’re making it really hard to say no.”

Kaylee folded her arms and said, “Good, because it’s too late for you to go back anyhow. We’re miles from the city by now.” She tossed him his shirt and said, “Put that back on and I’ll show you around. I’ll also see if I can’t find ya some spare clothes.”

Lee buttoned up his shirt and followed Kaylee. He couldn’t help but enjoy the look of pride on Kaylee’s face as she showed him around the ship. He decided to trust her to help him. Logically, she had a point. If he was going to get back home, he was going to need help, and that meant having someone fix up his Viper. Kaylee seemed certain that she could do it. Personally, he was enjoying the moment of peace aboard Serenity, especially being with Kaylee. She was charming and sweet and all those things he had stopped believing in.

It didn’t hurt that, wherever he was, there were no Cylons attacking, no disagreements with his father, and no people depending on his ability to make the right decision and do his job. He knew his father and friends were probably worried, maybe even grieving, over his disappearance. He knew that he should feel guilty and panicked about that, but he didn’t.

“Whattaya smiling like that for?”

Lee met Kaylee’s amused expression. He shrugged and said, “Do you know how much of my life I’ve spent trying to control every single thing that I did or felt?”

“Am I supposed to answer that?”

“The more things spiraled into a huge mess, the more I fought to control my every emotion and decision. And now I’m starting to realize it might’ve been for nothing. Because the one time I had no control and had no way to handle my Viper, I end up here.”

“And you’re sure you didn’t bang your head?”

Lee wasn’t sure what possessed him to do it. He laughed and pulled Kaylee to him in a quick hug. He started to apologize, but Kaylee pulled his head down to hers and kissed him. The last of rational thought swept out of Lee in one long whoosh as Kaylee pushed him back against the wall and allowed her tongue to explore his neck as her hands roamed under his shirt.

Lee’s hands had a mind of their own as they continued to pull her closer and closer, running along the curves of her body. Finally, he forced himself to pull away and said, “We shouldn’t—”

“ _Shouldn’t_ ain’t the right answer,” Kaylee responded.

“I don’t think your Captain would appreciate me taking advantage of you, Kaylee.”

Kaylee crossed her arms over her chest and said, “Who said you were the one taking advantage, huh? I wanted to kiss you since I saw you stumble out of your ship.” She took his hand and added, “If you’re worried about the Cap’n, then we’ll have to find a quieter place, is all.”

“But I might not be around—”

“Would you hush up already? Aren’t men supposed to like sex?”

Lee chuckled and said, “Are you always this forthright?”

She shrugged and said, “I don’t see no reason why I shouldn’t be.” She leaned in close to him and said, “Are you coming, or what?”

Lee didn’t have to think about it this time. He allowed Kaylee to pull him away and decided that everything else could wait. For a few hours, he wouldn’t worry about anything, but rather enjoy Kaylee’s company. He would deal with the repercussions and the decision to get home later on.

Kaylee smiled at him. She viewed the world quite differently than Lee tended to, seeming so open to everything. Lee was beginning to think that she was exactly what he needed.

 _{Fin}_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Multiverse 2005 for the request of Lee/Kaylee. Any readable version of this story is due to ladybug218 and especially iamtheenemy, who helped me with the Kaylee-speak.


End file.
